the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Roblox Airline Industry Wiki
imgress .jpg imgress 2.jpg Imgress 3.jpg imgress 4r.jpg Welcome to the Roblox Airline Industry Wiki Welcome to the official wiki for all things related to fictional aviation! This wiki was originally about the ROBLOX Airline Industry and nothing but that, but we have eventually expanded over time to other sites. This wiki also contains special projects such as airports, airport terminals, and merging plans. Thank you for reading. It also contains special terrorist plots including car bombs, failed attempts to bring down planes, and others. In order to edit pages, you need to message me and tell me what you'll do to edit the page. Vandalism results in being blocked. However, you can add new pages on this wiki. As long as they relate to the topic of this wiki, you can make the page. "WE ARE THE OFFICIAL WIKI OF FICTIONAL AVIATION!" Trolling will NOT '''be tolerated. All the vandals you might see here on this wiki are trolls that are trying to put an end to it. We take trolls seriously. '''ALL EDITS ARE UNDER SURVEILLANCE WITH THE F.B.I. AND THE N.S.A. SITE HACKERS WILL BE ARRESTED AND TROLLS WILL BE PERMANENTLY IP BANNED IF CAUGHT DOING AN ACTION THAT HARMS THE SITE. This wiki is not associated with ROBLOX in any way. Also, this wiki only holds the most truthful articles as seen experienced by the wikis' editors. Editing this page results in being permanenlty IP banned with no chance for appeal. Thank you for your cooperation! Wiki Info and Opinions Policy This wiki is based in the US, so please use American spelling. We do accept people all around the world on this wiki. However, if a foreigner should talk trash to any staff member on this wiki, he/she is considered a "terrorist" according to our wiki and shall be permanently IP banned with no chance for appeal. If you get banned for no reason or if you believe your ban was unfair, you can always appeal(if you can) to one of our staff members. Negative opinions from foreigners is a form of "terrorism" according to our wiki and people who do it will be permanently IP banned with no chance for appeal until he/she apologizes(PM me the apology letter on ROBLOX or it won't be accepted). For all wiki pages, PLEASE '''use proper spelling and grammar!!! It is a pain in the ass to have to capitalize every word and change the spelling of every word to its original. Also, please add links!!! Starting at 3/11/2014, at 2:15 PM PDT(Pacific Daylight Time), if '''ANY '''page doesn't use proper grammar or spelling(we mean if the page looks like it has been made by Miniganni), then that page '''WILL be deleted. Guidelines These are the guidelines for our community. 'General' THE GUIDELINES FOR GENERAL INCLUDE, BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: *Please be nice to fellow users. We need this to be another place for drama alert. *Treat people how you want to be treated. *Respect others, especially if you want respect back. 'Creating/Editing Pages' THE GUIDELINES FOR CREATING/EDITING PAGES INCLUDE, BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: #'Please '''use proper grammar, spelling, capitalization, and punctuation. Violators will be blocked. #Do '''NOT '''erase all the content of the page, especially if it has a notice saying the page is likely to be deleted. #Do '''NOT '''nominate pages for deletion without messaging the person who made the most recent edit to the page. #Racism, sexism, and vandalism are '''ALL' against this wiki's policies. #'Please '''write in '''third person'. (Avoid using pronouns like I or we) #Do NOT copy the airline's desc. in their group to make an article here. (We need originality, folks.) If there is a page containing any of this kind of info, '''IT WILL BE DELETED IMMEDIATELY AND THE PERSON WHO WROTE THAT INFORMATION DOWN WILL FACE A LENGTHY SUSPENSION.' 'Airlines' If creating a page about an airline, you need the following: *Year of founding and closing(if airline closed down) *Location *Hubs *Biggest Hub *Other Destinations *CEO of airline *Images(if the airline is in current era) *Fleet *History Giving a link to the airline's group or to the airline's website is optional. If your airline you are making is on ROBLOX, you need the following as well: - Ticket Storefront - Set containing the Fleet - At least one non-FM airport where flights are at - At least one non-FM aircraft that does not glitch - A CEO that is active almost every day If your airline is on Nationstates, you need to have the following as well as above (not the ROBLOX section) - At least one aircraft with the livery - At least one airport storefront - A storefront for the airline - Name of CEO and some other high-ranks If your airline is on Airline Empires, you need the following as well as from the top(not the ROBLOX section): - Name of CEO and some other high-ranks - At least one hub where scheduled flights occur - Good reputation - Good management If your airline is on another site, please message me what site and I will give you the prerequisites. 'Airports' If creating a page about an airport, you need the following: *IATA Code *ICAO Code *Airlines that serve a hub there *Owner and Operator of the Airport *Images *Airport Diagram *Accidents involving the Airport *History Giving a link to the place description is optional. 'Accidents' If creating a page about an aviation accident, you need the following: *Airline *Flight # *Number of those on board *Fatalities (including those on ground) *Cause of Accident *Flight Plan (Origin, Destination, and Stopovers) *Crash Site *Aircraft that was Operated Giving a link to the crash site or to the memorial is optional. 'Blocking' #Only block users if ''you are sure that they violated any of the guidelines. #Make sure to explain why the user you were blocking got blocked. #Vandalizers will be IP blocked permanently. #If a staff member blocks anyone for no reason, then the staff member who did it will be confronted about it. If it happens again, then they will be demoted. If you think you were unfairly suspended on this wiki, '''DO NOT' hesitate to send a private message and/or write in the forums about it. An administrator should be able to work something out with you.'' 'Additional Guidelines' THERE CAN ONLY BE 1 PAGE FOR EACH AIRLINE, AIRPORT, OR ALLIANCE, unless if other pages are for different branding names of an airline or if an airport has been demolished and had its name changed. '''IF THE AIRLINE, AIRPORT, OR ALLIANCE BEING ADDED TO THE WIKI EXISTS OR HAS EXISTED IN REAL LIFE, THEN IT '''MUST '''BE MAINLY ABOUT THE REALITY VERSION OF IT. Just use ROBLOX usernames and aviation accidents that happened to it on ROBLOX and destinations on ROBLOX(have to be reasonable based on fleet) and so forth. AN AIRLINE'S DESTINATIONS '''MUST '''BE REASONABLE BASED ON THEIR FLEET AND LOCATION. (For example, you can't have a Hawaiian based airline flying only 737s operating in the UK or a UK based airline operating A320 flights to America and Canada.) AN AIRPORT'S AIRLINES '''MUST '''BE REASONABLE BASED ON ITS LOCATION AND SIZE. (For example, you can't have a semi-major airport in China operating mostly international airlines and hardly any Chinese airlines or a small airport in Indiana operating aircraft larger than the A321, unless if the runway is pretty long to accomodate aircraft of that size.) '''YOU MAY NOT ADD IN THEORETICAL DESTINATIONS. This means you may only add destinations if they have actually been confirmed with BOTH the airline high ranks and the airport authorities. If an airline is not yet operating at the airport specified but the destination has been confirmed, just put in parentheses that operations begin on whatever date, and for no longer operating there, just put in parentheses that operations end on whatever date. You are free to post online links on comments, but they cannot be the following: * porn sites or other adult content * spam or fraud * viruses You can basically say whatever you want on this wiki. HOWEVER, the following will NOT be tolerated: * hate speech (this INCLUDES bullying, predatory behavior, and harassment) * yelling at other users (this is just talking in all-caps) * excessive arguing * habitual profanity and vulgarity (this only means that if the person constantly poses a threat on the wiki) * criminal threats (legal action will be taken) * flame wars (they are not necessary) IF YOU SEE SOMETHING, SAY SOMETHING. If someone is violating our guidelines, SPREAD THE WORD. EXPOSE THEIR IDENTITY AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. We will look into anything and take appropriate action, and if necessary, legal action, against the user. 'Deleted Pages' If any page you made has been deleted, there will almost always be an explanation why it has been deleted, usually with the reasons as "Copyright" or "Poorly written". If your page was deleted, do NOT '''recreate the page. If you want to make the page again, ask a staff member on this wiki for consent to do so. Recreating deleted pages is a violation of our wiki and you can or will get blocked as a result, unless if the administrator gives you permission to recreate the page. '''YOU MAY NOT RECREATE THE PAGE AT ALL IF YOUR PAGE WAS DELETED FOR COPYRIGHT REASONS. THESE REASONS INCLUDE IF: *There already is a page of that name. *Another rule was violated when making the page. *Your page was merged with another page. Poorly written pages usually do improve but if it takes a while then those pages will be deleted. People who create poorly written pages will receive a Reminder at first to check out this page. However, if they continue to make poorly written pages with poor spelling and grammar, then they will be blocked for some time and probably forever if they continue after that. If you want to request a page to be deleted, '''DO NOT '''hesitate to talk to an administrator about it. They will work something out with you. 'Erased Content in Pages' You might be editing a page and adding some sort of unusual content, then sleep, then wake back up to see that all of your content on the page was erased, if the whole page wasn't deleted. Usually, the reasons will be "Copyright" or "Poorly written". DO NOT revert the edits. INSTEAD, message an admin asking what was wrong with the page. '''If you do revert the edits on a page, you'll get yourself in even more trouble by getting '''BLOCKED for a certain amount of time, UNLESS IF an administrator says you can revert the edits. 'Appeals' Administrators on this wiki are REQUIRED, BY THIS WIKI'S GUIDELINES, TO GIVE AN EXPLANATION ABOUT WHAT THEY DID WHEN MESSAGING PEOPLE, IF THEY HAVEN'T ALREADY WHEN ERASING THE CONTENT, DELETING PAGES, OR BLOCKING USERS. ADMINS: *'MAY NOT refuse to give you a valid explanation of why they did what they did...' *'MUST respond to your message on his/her message wall within 24 hours regarding what they did...' *'MAY NOT block you just because you messaged him or some other invalid reason...' IF AN ADMIN DOES ANY OF THESE THINGS, MESSAGE THE OWNER OR ANY OF THE CO-OWNERS(Andrew Jolteon or Jolteon Airlines Official). THE ADMIN WILL BE BLOCKED FOR A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME. 'Admin Privileges' Don't ask for admin. It's that simple. Admin will only be given out to those I know in person and/or have a lot of affairs with. However, getting mod status can be easily obtained as long as if you work hard and are extremely active on this wiki. 'Ban Requests' We will NOT tolerate people who ask for someone else to be banned if they feel like it. People who do this for no reason are actually framing the person who they want the ban target to be. Messaging an admin to ban an account with legitimate evidence saying that they are violating our guidelines is completely different. 'Templates and Infoboxes' Pages don't follow actual templates, but they do have their guidelines here. Refer to Creating/Editing Pages. Pages are recommended to have infoboxes, but it is not mandatory whatsoever. 'Categories' You may NOT create ANY new categories on this wiki, unless if you notify me about it BEFORE MAKING THAT CATEGORY. Pages in the Roblox Airline Industry category were made by administrators. These include guidelines, lists, top 10s, and events. Administrators and above ARE THE ONLY ONES that should be making these pages. 'Page Deletion' If the page is simply just bad and inaccurate and unreasonable, then put a deletion note on the page. This will mark the page for deletion. When a page is marked for deletion, the staff will observe the page and decide whether if it's actually worth it to delete the page. 'Locked Pages' Pages that are locked, like this page, may only be edited by administrators and above. Please do not request to make contributions to those pages. We have these pages locked for a specific reason, and that specific reason is because there were many vandals that came on this wiki in its young stages and these pages were the ones that were targeted. Besides, these pages seem to be mostly complete and don't need many major edits anymore. 'Spamming' What is considered spamming? Spamming is the act of excessively typing in the same message over and over again, whether if it is in the comments section at the bottom of each of the pages on the wiki or if it is a fraudulent promotion sent to one of our wiki editors. This is against our wiki guidelines and you can be blocked for this. Spammers try to use misleading information to get you to give them your personal information to track you down. It's not worth the risk. 'Content Copying' Please refrain from copying pages and pasting them onto your own page. Your own editing makes these pages look unique. In addition, this act is considered plagiarism, and is therefore, against the wiki guidelines. The only exception to this is if you make a Sub heading titled 'References' and if you list all of the URLs of where you got your information from. 'Page Thumbnails' We started this new thing called adding new page thumbnails. The thumbnail for airlines should be the current logo of the airline. The thumbnail for airports should be the runway layout or terminal layout of the airport. The thumbnail for airline alliances and airline associations should be their current logos. The thumbnail for accidents should be the crash site of the flight, the aircraft involved in the accident, or an aircraft similar to the one involved. 'Fleet Guidelines' You ARE NOT '''required to use aircraft that exist in real life (e.g. Boeings and Airbuses) for your fleet. However, the additional guidelines section regarding fleet and destinations '''STILL APPLIES. This means you can't just add in a fictional aircraft with the range of most 737s flying across the ocean. For fictional aircraft, just make a page and put it under Category:Special aircraft. If there is a page containing this kind of info, '''IT WILL BE DELETED IMMEDIATELY AND THE PERSON WHO WROTE THAT INFORMATION DOWN WILL FACE A LENGTHY SUSPENSION.' 'Excessive Growth of Airlines' If your airline was just founded, you cannot just add in a number of large aircraft for long miles, especially if your airline has little Group Funds and if you are limited on money. '''AIRCRAFT, DESTINATIONS, HUBS, AND FLEET UPGRADES AS WELL AS OTHER STUFF COST MONEY PEOPLE.' If your airline goes out of budget, then it will be forced to go into bankruptcy and be known as a defunct airline. Start small, and then as you gain more members (more members means more money), you can build off your airline from there. If there is a page containing this kind of info, '''IT WILL BE DELETED IMMEDIATELY AND THE PERSON WHO WROTE THAT INFORMATION DOWN WILL FACE A LENGTHY SUSPENSION.' 'Harassment' We will not tolerate any harassment, defamation, or other hostile behaviors on this wiki. Just don't be a jerk to the community. If you are not sure if you are a jerk or not, please refer to here. Harassment also includes publicly exposing or disclosing someone's personal information, which is also '''illegal' if the person that has that information has not already given it away. This also includes any bullying. Bullying will not be tolerated at all on this wiki, and if it is serious enough, we will contact authorities since cyber-bullying IS 'illegal in many places. 'Hate Speech We will not tell you to watch the potty mouth (unless if it is absolutely necessary), because that is between you and your mother. However, if you do mention any racist, sexist, or homophobic themes or anything else that could possibly fall under hate speech, you're just going to be suspended from this wiki. Please respect all of the users and staff on this wiki. 'Evading Suspensions' While you are suspended from this wiki, you are pretty much isolated from the rest of the wiki. Any attempt at evading a suspension will only result in it getting progressively longer. Having an alternative account with you just in case you get blocked is one thing, while committing the same violations with that account is another. If absolutely necessary, you will be permanently banned from this wiki or permanently IP banned. 'Illegal Acts' Using this wiki to perform ANY 'illegal acts, including hacking, terrorism, gang related crimes, and all that other stuff is explicitly prohibited. If caught, '''ALL '''accounts involved will be permanently banned from this wiki, and if serious enough, it will turn to a permanent IP ban. The bottom line is that if you have common sense on this wiki, then you would not be blocked from it. 'Domestic Terrorism Domestic terrorism is '''ANY '''act of exposing a user to high risks of being terrorized, whether it is by the government, law enforcement agencies, or other hostile groups. Refer to here for more information regarding domestic terrorism. Domestic terrorism can vary from DDoS attacks, SWAT raids, computer hacking, and in some cases, it could be something like hacking an account if it involves transferring viruses. All of these forms of domestic terrorism '''ARE '''illegal '''AND '''they are federal crimes, so we will not be afraid to have to contact authorities over a DDoS threat. Growing and merging Airlines have been growing and being made on ROBLOX everyday. We want you to talk about all the airlines including their growth. This also includes the merge with American Airlines and US Airways. Internet Aviation Awards The Internet Aviation Awards is an awards show that is hosted as a bonus video by the end of the year by iExecuto. She has been hosting the awards since 2012, meaning the IAA 2014 will be her third time hosting, and before then, the Internet Aviation Awards was hosted by y0m0tha, who started hosting at 2004, when the Internet Aviation Awards started. Candidates will be nominated based on airline with best service, nicest airline CEO, most hardworking airline, most luxurious aircraft, best first class, best business class, best economy class, best airport, most realistic airport, airline with most security, most hardworking staff member, and best overall airline. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Roblox Airline Industry